cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybersix Wiki:Policies
The Cybersix Wiki:Policies provides a list of rules and guidelines when editing. Anyone can edit the wiki, however, users should read the rules first before editing: General rules *'Assume good faith'. A contributor is not always malicious when they make mistakes. *'Remember the Golden Rule'. Treat others as you would like to be treated. *'Please do not spam'. This includes irrelevant content and advertisements. *'Please do not vandalize articles'. This includes removing content and intentionally adding false information. Users who continue to vandalize articles will be dealt with accordingly. *'Please don't post offensive material'. And don't insult, defame, threat, or otherwise make another user feel uncomfortable by talking about sensitive subjects. *'Please don't upload or add content that is explicit in nature'. This includes violent or pornographic material, either in depictions or being described. *There should be a limit of 10 categories added to each page at any given time. Uploading files *Please upload content that is relevant to the Cybersix Wiki. *Please try to upload high quality images, videos and .GIFS. *Please use the proper file format for images. Such as the file .PNG for the animated series and comics, and the file .JPEG for screenshots of the live-action series. Editing *The series title should be italicized as "Cybersix". The character's name is simply spelled "Cybersix". *When a character is first introduced in an article, use their full name. Later mentions of the character may be referenced by their first name, or another name they're known by. *Avoid multiple links to the same article. When editing an article and you link to a specific article, only link to it once, later mentions do not need to be linked. *Do not badge hunt. Badge hunting is when a user edits purely for attaining badges, and this results in poor contributions or vandalism. Article Organization Articles should be organized this way for consistency (if it applies): *Infobox *Main quote **Using *Introductory paragraph *Content of the article *Quotes (in chronological order, in italics, using bullet point) *Trivia **Using bullet point * *References **Using *See Also **Using bullet point *Gallery **Formatted like so: Deleting Files Crediting contributors on Wikia is very important, therefore, when deleting an image I suggest that certain steps should be taken to preserve their page history. These are the steps that would be taken when replacing an old file with a newer one: # Before uploading the new file, delete the old image. # Restore the image, but only the page and not the file. # Rename that page to a proper title and format (if needed). # Upload the new image with the same name as the previously mentioned renamed page. # Now the new image will have the old page history. Attribution If you are planning on using the information found on the Wiki (taking text verbatim as an example), please give attribution by crediting the original article. Most text on Wikia is licensed under the Creative Commons License, Commons Attribution-Share Alike License (CC-BY-SA). This type of license grants permission for the general public to reuse the text in any way so long as they follow the terms: # Idenitify the license used and a link to the license (http://www.wikia.com/Licensing or http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/). # Attribution (BY) means making sure the original author is credited by either linking to or giving the URL from the original article, or a list of all the contributing authors. # Sharealike (SA) means that when you alter the original text you can only release the resulting work under the same or similar license. * For more information read more at Help:Licensing. Category:Policy